


Mintaka

by Rossini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Fluff, IT'S NOT ANYTHING MAJOR, JUST MENTIONED IN PASSING BUT BE AWARE OF IT PLS AND STAY SAFE, Lazy Mornings, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of blood, Pet Ownership - Freeform, Roommates, They have a cat and it's cute, TsukkiYama Week 2020, almost not there - Freeform, idk where I was going with it but lol anyway here it is hope u enjoy, mentioned animal death, that's the tweet, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossini/pseuds/Rossini
Summary: In wich Yamaguchi didn't go home on the usual time and Tsukishima worries a lot. Also, now they have a cat because of Yamaguchi's rotten luck.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 51
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Mintaka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so.... I wasn't planning on doing anything for tskym week but I was bored and I'm weak for the roommates and domestic tropes so uh here I am lol ignore the crappy summary, I just didn't know what to put there
> 
> !! WARNING !! tw for animal death, it's not very detailed but it's mentioned, along with a bit of blood !! If it bothers you, please refrain from reading !! 
> 
> Sorry in advance for any grammatical mistakes, english isn't my first language and I just started to write this on a whim so I didn't have much time to revise it
> 
> Anyway, hope you have a nice reading and are taking care of yourself!! Don't forget to stay hydrated and always use a facial mask if you plan on going out!!

It was cold and pouring outside. The sound of rain and wind tapping against the window normally would have calmed Kei, but not at that moment. Because Tadashi hadn't come home yet, and he didn't see any of his texts, nor did he pick up any of his calls. So, understandably, Kei was worried. 

He knew all of Tadashi's classes must have been already over by that hour, and the other boy didn't mention anything about having some extra class. 

Since moving in together for college, Kei and Tadashi always told each other if they had to stay until late doing some project or extra activity. It was fine, whenever it happened the one that would go home at their normal schedule made dinner as always and left it in the refrigerator, then went to sleep without having to worry. 

But that wasn't the case at that moment. 

Kei had gotten tired of calling and started to just anxiously walk in circles around their living room. What if Tadashi had been involved in an accident? What if he lost his phone and was looking for it? What if he was robbed and then beaten up and left alone, with no help? 

He licked his lips and looked at the clock. It was almost nine pm. Tadashi's classes must have ended at six. 

Kei was about to pick his phone up again when he heard, faintly, steps nearing the doorway. He pratically ran in it's direction (not that he would ever admit doing it), hastily catching his key with shaking hands. 

He was already unlocking the door when there was a knock and, before another could be heard, he opened it. He was panting like he had just ran miles to get to it, but he could feel himself calm slightly when Tadashi's face was the first thing he saw.

Of course, he felt his panic rising again when he noticed the way Tadashi's eyes were red from crying, how he was soaking wet and trembling from the cold and, most importantly, when he saw the huge red spot in the boy's t-shirt, no doubt about it being blood. 

Kei ushered him inside, his eyes wide. He barely noticed the way Tadashi was clutching his own jacket, that he wasn't using for some reason, as if he was protecting it. 

Tadashi stood in front of the door while Kei went inside and picked him some towels. The bigger one was thrown on the shaking boy's shoulders and Kei used the smaller to dry his soaking hair comfortingly.

"What happened? Are you ok?" The blond asked soflty, after calming himself some more. Tadashi was fine, he was right there and he would be fine. Kei wouldn't let anything happen to his boyfriend. 

"Y-yeah, sorry for worrying you..." Tadashi's voice cracked and faltered and he cleared his throat before speaking again. No doubt he would get a cold after this. "My phone ran out of battery and there was an accident on the campus' parking lot, so I helped."

"An accident?" Kei asked while leadding him into their shared apartament and to their kitchen, where he started to boil some water to make tea to heat the other up. 

"There... There was a cat and her kittens there, b-but the guy driving didn't notice them and... and he... he...." 

"Oh." Kei quickly realised what happend and was on Tadashi's side in an instant. He rubbed his boyfriend's shoulder soothingly. "I'm sorry you had to see it. Did you help the cats, then?" 

Tadashi nodded and hugged more his jacket. "We took them to the vet, but he had to go to his father's birthday or something, so it was just me there... and... the vets, they tried to, but..." His eyes watered again and he sniffed. "But they couldn't save the mother, and the kittens were too cold by the time we got there." 

Kei felt awful. He obviously felt sad about the animals death, but seeing Tadashi cry because of it made the whole ordeal even worse. He pulled the shorter boy for a hug, rubbing circles on his back. It was a bit of an awkward position, since Tadashi was sitting on the chair and Kei was leaning down by his side, but he supposed it would have to suffice for the moment. 

The water for their tea had boiled, and Kei let go from their embrace to put some tea bags on it. He heard Tadashi's sniffles and wanted to be able to do anything to make the other feel better. 

He turned around and was about to open his mouth to say something (say what? He didn't even know) when there was a soft meow. He looked at Tadashi, confused. Tadashi looked at him, confused as well.

"What was that?" Kei asked, giving him his tea cup. 

"That what?" Tadashi asked, bringing the cup to his lips and humming in pleasure as he felt the hotness down his throat.

"That. The meow." 

Tadashi stared at him, as if processing his question, and widened his eyes. "Oh. Oh!" 

"Yeah, oh." Kei teased, looking at him fondly. How could he be so cute.

Tadashi showed him the jacket he was holding. Upon further inspection, Kei could see a little black fur ball curled on itself. It meowed again, a high pitched but small sound. "There was one kitten that survived, so I decided to bring her home. And I was thinking that... we could... adopt her, if you're fine with it." 

Tadashi seemed a bit sheepish but really hopeful, and he was making the face that Kei could never resist. If Kei said no, it would feel like kicking a sick puppy, then throwing it down the top of a mountain during a storm. 

And well, if that kitten would make Tadashi happy, he didn't even need to think about it. "Ok." He agreed, simply, after a gulp of tea. "I think we can take care of it alright."

Kei never had had a pet before, so he didn't really know how to take care of one, but Tadashi had had one, back when they were children, so he probably was ready for it. In any case, they both could learn how to become good pet owners together.

The smile Tadashi gave him certainly was worth it. "Thanks, Tsukki! She is going to be well behaved, don't worry!" 

Kei smiled a bit, just a little curve of his lips, but they knew he was happy about it too. "That's good, then." He went to the laundry room, the nearest door to their kitchen, and picked a cloth to dry the kitten. She wasn't as soaked as Tadashi, because she was protect in his jacket, but she still was wet.

When he went back he gave the cloth to his boyfriend, picked their empty mugs from the table and started to wash them. 

"We need to think of a name for her!" Tadashi said while rubbing the kitten's fur softly, drying her.

"Yeah. Any ideas?" 

"Hmmm..."

"How about Cat?" 

"What? No, that's boring, Tsukki!"

"I don't think so. Then, how about Smilodon?" Kei asked with a slight grin.

"We're not naming her after a saber tooth tiger." Tadashi replied laughing. 

"If you say so."

"What about... Mintaka?" 

"So we can't name her after an extinct animal but we can name her after a star?" He complained, just to tease the other. The brunette's suggestion did sound nice.

"Yeah, take this seriously! Mintaka is a cute name, Smilodon just sounds ridiculous."

"I think it sounds fine. But whatever, we can name her Mintaka if you want to. Now give her to me and go take a bath, you're going to catch a cold." 

Tadashi smiled and handed the kitten over. "Sorry, Tsukki." He said, looking fondly at the little animal.

"Shut up and go take your bath, Tadashi." He replied with no bite, smiling softly at the other.

xXx

It was Sunday, so they didn't have any classes to go. It was chilly outside, but inside their room it was warm enough. Both were comfortably laying in bed, Tadashi's head on the crook of Kei's shoulder, his arm hugging the other, their legs tangled. Kei's head was above Tadashi's and he could feel the smell of strawberry shampoo his boyfriend used. There was a pile of blankets covering them, giving protection against the cold.

It was quiet and peaceful, just like most mornings they shared. 

Kei was the first to wake up. He stretched a bit, careful to not move Tadashi too much and wake him up accidentally. One of his arms was numb from being layed on, but he couldn't bring himself to move it either. He watched Tadashi and brought his free hand to the smaller boy's hair, stroking his soft strands.

He kept doing it until the other woke up as well, not long after. Tadashi snuggled more, humming softly. He seemed to be pleased. Kei deposited a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "Good morning, Tada-"

He was interrupted by a loud meow. Kei looked to their bedroom door, where Mintaka was entering and meowing loudly. Tadashi giggled. "I think someone is hungry." He slurred sleepily.

"She can wait for a bit." Kei grumbled and turned to his boyfriend again, leaving soft kisses on his face. His freckled cheeks, his nose, his chin and lastly his lips. 

Suddenly there was a weight on his belly, making him feel out of breath for a bit and let out an involuntary "oof". Mintaka had decided to jump on him to get on their bed and promptly went to Tadashi's side, rubbing herself on him with affection. 

"Good morning baby." Tadashi said, lifting her up and leaving a soft kiss on her nose. She meowed again at this, making him smile more and let out a giggle. 

Kei looked at the scene and felt so much fondness that he felt disoriented for a second. He was, undoubtedly, completely, hopelessly in love with his freckled best friend. 

"Tsukki, go give Mintaka some food now, she's getting impatient." Tadashi commanded with a half joking tone. 

"Geez, ok, I'm going already." He pretended to be annoyed, but there was no way to hide the fondness that slipped his lips and laced the words. 

He stole one of the blankets from the bed, earning a mock affronted "hey!" from Tadashi and wrapped it around himself. He put his slippers on and went to the kitchen to give Mintaka some food and make his and Tadashi's breakfast, the kitten hopping out of bed and following him.

When the eggs he was frying were almost ready to eat, Tadashi went to kitchen and wrapped his arms around his middle. "Hm... good morning..." He mumbled and deposited a little kiss on the blond's shoulder and let his head drop there, watching him cook.

Kei turned the burner off and turned to Tadashi, kissing him awake. Soon, both of them were preparing breakfast together, Mintaka tangling herself between their legs while they walked around the room.

They sat together, Tadashi looking the news on his phone and Kei stroking Mintaka's fur with his socked feet while looking at his boyfriend with a soft smile on his face.

Tadashi lifted his head up. "What, do I have something on my face? You're staring at it." He teased, a playful grin on his face. 

Kei blushed a bit at being caught, but it's not like he was trying to hide that he was staring, anyway. He just hummed, not looking away. "Plans?" 

"How about we see movies and eat popcorn all day?" 

"Sounds like a good plan to me." 

And so they spent the day just watching movies on their bed, under the warm blankets and with Mintaka's company. 

Kei couldn't think of a better way to enjoy life.

**Author's Note:**

> lol what even was that ending  
> anyway hope you enjoyed reading this, stay safe!! 
> 
> fun fact: the cat incident happened with my mom some years ago and I still remember it bc it kinda traumatized me lmao
> 
> also, Mintaka is my favorite star and I want to have a cat named like this someday, so I was kinda projecting for a bit here 
> 
> me: it's my favorite tropes so I'll make it fluffy!!  
> also me: lol I'll just start it being angsty for no reason


End file.
